Truly
by Violet-Revenge
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Someone has discovered his secret, but only she knows. It's up to her to save him, and she'll do anything, absolutely anything, but this cannot go on for ever... Rated M for disturbing themes due to the presence of the Beadle :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo :) I have been so bored this half term so I thought what the hell :)**

**I had a stupidly insane idea for a fic a while back, started developing it and it really didn't work. So I mixed up the main themes of it and came up with this one instead! :D **

**The chapter names are inspired by song lyrics and by the way, not necessarily lyrics that go with the chapter either :)**

**Just a random song i happen to be listening to at the time :D. It's so stupid of me. I don't know what song would fit this chapter anyway...**

**So the lyric this one is from is the first line of Capulets by Icarus Burning :) If anyone knows The Midnight Beast (best band ever) then Stefan Abingdon and Dru Wakely were in this band when they were about 16. Their songs are on youtube and their myspace page :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truly <span>**

**Chapter 1 : This all started from nothing more**

Dear, it's been a busy day. All day long a string 'a customers wantin' more pies, more ale, more chit-chat... Time to rest me tired bones I reckon. I wipe the sweat from my tired brow and drop the filthy rag into a soapy tin bucket next to the table I've just finished cleanin'. Don't know where Toby's at, silly lad. Still, maybe 'e's out playin', that'll give some colour to 'is cheeks at least.

I make my way to the pie shop door, weavin' between the tables, when somethin' catches my eye. Well would I never, it's Beadle Bamford, 'overin' outside the small gates to the courtyard. I can almost feel Mr T. stiffenin' up in the barber shop and imagine 'im leanin' intently against 'is window... Oh Lord 'e's out at the market isn't'e! Why does that man 'ave to pick the most bloody inconvenient times? 'E'll be so angry that 'e missed 'im... What could the Beadle possibly want 'ere anyway? It must be some business with Mr T. Don't want to keep 'im waiting in any case, so I step back to meet 'im.

"Er, good evening madam" drawls the beadle in 'is nasal voice.

"Evenin' sir, to what do I owe the pleasure? I'm afraid me shops just closed up an' Mr Todd 'as decided ta be inconvenient and go out just at the moment" I reply sweetly.

A slow rat-like grin crosses 'is face. "Well actually I have some ... _information _of sorts which I'm sure _you'll_ be very interested in." He takes a waddlin' step forward, and I 'ave to some'ow 'old in me breath and smile at the same time, no easy feat.

"Ah well sir, I'm not one to gossip now." Complete lie of course, but you 'ave to keep in the good books of the officials, never know what they could put around about you...

'e is now so close it's almost impossible to think with the foul meat stench cloudin' my senses.

"No no madam... This is a tad more – personal, if you will. You see, i happen to have gained some significant knowledge about your barber fellow in the room upstairs."

My 'eart stops on the first syllable of barber.'Ow can he know anythin'? Not about the business surely, we've been so careful... Lord if it's anything what's bad with the law I swear I'll let them take away me before 'im, not again...

My mouth takes over whilst manic thoughts rush 'round me 'ead.

"Sir, I'm not quite sure what you mean now, but please divulge." My 'eart beat returns, beatin' 'ard and unsteady through my ribcage.

"Well now. It would seem that your barber fellow is not who we think, Mrs Lovett." He moves his grotesque and bloated mouth to my ear. I fight not to vomit. "It seems that he is not who we think at all. You see, I've been watching, and I never forget a face. Yes ma'am, you thought it was mighty clever, didn't you? But it was too obvious really. In the same shop, the very same occupation? Please, any one with a brain could see what's happening here, Mrs Lovett."

Oh no. Anything but that. I see where this is leadin', I have an awful sickness threatenin' to overcome me when i realise what 'e means.

'e whispers 'arshly, disgustin'ly, "And oh dear me. That silly way you look at him only serves to prove it more. Everyone can see how you want him; everyone in London knows you'd pull the trousers off him given a chance!" 'is last word comes out in an 'iss.

The words make me cringe, I've never 'ad something so disgustin' said to me in all my time. Customers can yell a lot worse, but it means nothin', not like this. It ain't like that with Mr T., I swear it! How humiliatin', god tell me he don't know it 'imself. If 'e does 'e don't show it anyways... Well 'e don't show much of anythin' to me really... Oh please, what the Beadle says next must be somethin' other than what i know, something differen' or I'll -

But the next words are what i knew they would be.

"Yes, just like we all know you used to look at a certain other man, Mrs Lovett. That's right. Mr. Benjamin Barker"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Beadle the ... Peavle :S<strong>

**Lol.**

**Let me know if you come up with a better pervert name for him :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. At Thy Will Sire

**Hi :)**

**Think I may have overdone it with the apostrophes here... I didn't really know what to do so I did every "h" and tried to get every "ing" changed to "in". It's just cause I was imagining Mrs Lovett saying it in my head, haha i had to go back and edit all the "h's" about four times, so hopefully i got 'em all :)**

**The song from this is Rose Red by Emilie Autumn "I will marry at thy will sire"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truly<span>**

**Chapter 2: At Thy Will Sire**

I jerk away automatically but 'is slimy 'and snatches me wrist. 'e presses 'ard, ragged fingernails scratchin' lines in the skin.

"Not so fast Mrs Lovett. In case you don't remember, I happen to be very well acquainted with a certain Judge Turpin."

At my 'iss his buck teeth bare in another grimacin' smile. "Oh you know him?" A snortin' laugh. "Yes, well I have a feeling you and your barber wouldn't like this information being passed on to him, don't you?"

Suddenly 'e leans into me face, and 'is leers into glarin' eyebrows and crimson red. "So you'd better do exactly as i say, or i might accidentally suffer a slip of the tongue, Mrs Lovett. Yes, there'd be no consequence for you. But not your pretty barber boy. He'd be sent right back to whence he came in the blink of an eye, and where would you be then?"

My 'eart sinks as the burden dawns. 'e sees the tears in my eyes and laughs in a foul, rattish way.

"Correct, Mrs Lovett. Cold and alone, again. And more importantly, a little woman with no protection. No telling what could happen then... Ma'am."

It's down to me then. To save Mr Todd, so 'e can carry out 'is revenge and stay, stay 'ere where 'e's always belonged. I can't send 'im back there, never could anyone do such a thing. To a land thousands of years away, dark, alone and 'urt. I couldn' even bear it for one day, let alone fifteen years. 'e's only just left, I've 'ardly 'ad 'im at all... I need 'im 'ere, and someday 'e'll love me and we'll be by the sea...

Down to me, to save 'is life and cause. While 'e ignores me and dreams of who 'e really loves. Well you know what they say, love conquers all. I can't 'elp but feel it standin' 'ere, slowly sinkin' and only 'eld up by the pressure from the gnarled claw around my wrist. 'e needs me, and I love 'im. I'd do anythin', and 'ere is my chance to prove it. It matters not if 'e knows, because I will know. And that's the sole reason i still my shakin' legs, blink the tears away and turn my 'ead towards Beadle Bamford.

"What will you 'ave me do?"

He stares back with watery bug eyes, incredulous. I feel strength flow through me and shake off 'is now limp 'and.

"Sir, what must I do?" I repeat. It's a false confidence from the brief thrill I get from 'elping Mr T., but it's what I need , so be it.

Beadle recovers 'imself and resumes 'is weedy stare into my face.

" You see, being so high and mighty, Judge Turpin has many social requirements. And thus, a few days each week the rooms are mine alone."

As the Beadle drawls on I feel a disgustin' sense of forebodin' makin' it's way up my gullet. Oh god, it's the most disgustin' thing I've ever thought... Please don't make me do what I think you will...

"I care not of his safety whilst his possessions are left to me if he is harmed. Now with him so overwhelmed with female company and myself so staved of it, i think it only fair that I take a woman for my own – usage. And so Mrs Lovett, I will be requiring you to come to a few private meetings with myself each week. You will stay as long as is necessary and then promptly leave on my command."

Despite my efforts, the confidence suddenly falls along with slow tears trackin' down my cheeks. Suddenly 'is 'and clutches on to me once more and pulls me towards 'im roughly.

"Oh and ma'am, think of it as very foolish to involve anyone else in these matters, police or otherwise. Because if you do, trust me that you will end up in some serious-"

"Ma'am?" A worried Toby stares from the corner of the shop as the Beadle and I whip round to see who 'as 'eard our conversation.

"Oh Toby love... Go wait inside, won't be a tick, alrigh'?"

'e edges closer, and 'is voice climbs 'igher in fright. "Ma'am, you're cryin'... Are you sure you're alright?"

"No no love, jus' 'ad some upsetting news from Beadle 'ere is all. Now I'll see ta you in a minute darlin', just go inside hm?"

"A-alright Ma'am." 'e says uneasily and slips through the door.

Beadle waits till 'e knows were alone again before continuin'.

"If you say anything to that little street rat... He won't be here for you to "see to", is that clear?"

I nod tearily an' 'e finally lets me go – just as Mr T appears around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Bamford the ... Shnamford ( :O ) is up to his evil perverted tricks<strong>

**MUAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEH**

**Oh he's so disgusting... I think i described him as a rat too many times XD**

**Well happy Saturday night / early morning :)**


	3. The Worst is Just Around the Bend

**Yeah, I have no idea how this is going at the moment... I'm even annoying myself in the constant apostrophe flow... :)**

**Song: Sally's Song from A Nightmare Before Christmas (Or in my case the Amy Lee version :) ): "The worst is just around the bend"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truly<span>**

**Chapter 3: The Worst is Just Around the Bend**

Some'ow it's as if Mr T 'as this radar when it comes to 'is revenge. 'is 'ead suddenly whipped up to Beadle an' me, though 'e'd been broodin' at the floor not a moment before. We'd already jumped apart when we saw 'im turn the corner, but I edged away a little more, just so there's no suspicion. I don' want 'im guessin' a thing, no tellin' what 'ed do.

'Is eyes snap straight to Beadle.

"Good evening sir. 'Ave you been tasting the fine cuisine that is Mrs Lovett's pies? I don't suppose you would care for a shave sir, without a penny's charge for one so established, naturally."

It's fascinatin' to watch 'im in an actual conversation. 'E says not 'ardly a word mosta the time. Crazy that 'e 'as all these words in 'is 'ead. It's stupid but i sometimes almost expect 'e thinks in brief one-word points, so much so does 'e put 'em to the world. Well, best not to expect anythin' with 'im, the poor dear'll be starin' out the window one moment an' at me throat the next. A broken soul, that's what 'e is...

They engage in polite conversation for a while but Mr Todd's deflated once 'is offer of a shave 'as been refused. One track mind that man. 'es got 'is charmin' smile on , the one 'e uses whenever 'es near Beadle or the Judge. Not that 'e needs it, got enough charm to spread 'round all of London when 'e wants to...

Ah, it's comin' to an end and they're sayin' their goodbyes. I exchange a polite one too and me an Mr T turn towards the shop and start walkin'. I dare a glance be'ind me and see the fat form of Beadle lookin' back from far down the street. 'E gives an 'orrible wink before disappearin' into the shadows. I can't 'elp but shudder.

We turn ta go our separate ways, but not before we turn an face each other.

"So what was 'e really doin' here?" Mr T says sternly.

"Oh nothin' really love... Just lettin' me know me old Aunt Nettie 'ad died is all..." What, why didya say that for? 'Ow the bloody 'ell would 'e know that! Goodness, I thought I was better at bluffin' than that... "She was a ,er... friend of 'is neice." I dunno what 'e'll query that... Well at least I got the mercy that Mr T don't care...

'e looks at me for a moment, but it's over too soon when the light catches me face, and the tears that still remain sparkle white.

"Alrigh' Mrs Lovett." Says Mr Todd blankly, 'alf question but mostly statement.

I'm flattered that 'e's even asked, even if 'e does think it's just 'cause of me old aunt, but I'm rather preoccupied with the thoughts in my 'ead just at the moment...

"Yeah love, I'm fine... I'll see ya tamorrow eh?"

So we both turn an' go, 'im up to 'is shop and me down to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny Depp's on Graham Norton next Friday btw... Unfortunately I will miss it...<strong>

**But fortunately this is because i am seeing Sweeney Todd (Michael Ball and Imelda Staunton) instead! :D:D:D:D**


	4. Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for You

**I stopped writing this for a while 'cause I didn't get reviews but I do have a few people reading it... So i thought what the hell I will just carry on :)**

**Chapter Title from Going Under by Evanescence.**

** Disclaimer: NO I don't own Sweeney Todd, ok? Ok? OK? *sulks in corner***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 :Screaming, Deceiving and Bleeding for you<span>

An' so the routine begins. A few evenin's a week I'll invent a little story about 'ow we need some more flour, or 'ow i need to pop in on an' 'old friend, an' I won't be long. It's true, it doesn't take long. I'd be laughin' about 'ow quick I'm back to the shop if I could find anythin' funny about it... I dread those quiet Sundays when the rush is all in church and the shop stays empty. It means no work, and that means time ta think. The hours drag slowly but go too fast. All too soon it's time again an' i've gotta totter back down to Mayfair. Most like it's three times a week, but then there are other occasions... Like when the Judge wen' away on business an' every day the beadle 'ad me go to 'im. Day after bloody day. Mr T didn't notice o' course, but it was 'ell findin' what to tell Toby why I was disappearin' off soon as the clock 'it ten every night. I told 'im someone I know'd got sick an' I was takin' 'em pies. I almost wish 'e weren't so easy convinced.

I don't feel like i used ta. It's somethin' i can't explain, a feelin' like... I s'pose it would be tainted. The greasy weight of the Beadle stays with me through the nights, though i'm long gone back 'ome and 'e's far away. Reminds me of Albert, kinda. The 'eaviness at least. An' the sense of mild disgust when 'e touched me. A' least 'e cared though. Wouldn't want me ta dread the passin' hours on days with nothin' left to distract me. Wouldn't want me to be lyin' alone in the dark with only me own tears for company...

But tha's the way it is. Can't nothin' be done about it now. I agreed to this, cause after all I'd do anythin' for Mr Todd...

* * *

><p><strong>Well bad stuff is going on... I really tried to skip out graphic description with her and the Beadle... Sorry but I'd really rather not even think about that... *bleurgh*<strong>


	5. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Um yeah after a seven month absence, I thought to myself (:O Drocell quote from Black Butler :D ) Yeah, might as well . I don't know if anyone even read this story anywayz, but yeah... I DO IT FOR THE LULZ! Um... no D: OK I'm gonna go have a fail at life moment so yeah, enjoy and hopefully I'll see you at the bottom of the page? Plz? *cryface***

**Oh, and this chapter is more of a subplot form the original story. It doesn't affect the main plot... In fact I should probably release it as a one-shot... Ah well.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Now you're just somebody that I used to know<span>

Mr Todd's off ta the market again. That's an odd thing, 'e barely sets foot outta that shop of 'is for fear of missin' the bloody judge. 'E likes ta stock up on pomade an' such so 'e don't 'ave ta go out so much. So i wonder what 'e's doin' out when it was only last week 'e was down at Dunstan's...

Hmm. Well me own cupboard's a li'le bare, less flour than I'd like for the dinner rush we've been gettin' lately. Not that it's meat I'd be buyin', eh? I tell you i don't miss those days a bit, bloody butchers always raisin' their prices... Yeah, i could do with some more flour. Might as well be gettin' some butter and all... Well, I suppose it's off to Dunstan's for me as well then.

'Opefully I'll be in with a chance of bumpin' inta Mr T. After all it's not like I'll be watchin' 'is every move and endin' up all the same stalls or nothin'...

It's just _nice_ is all. I like watchin' 'im 'aggle for the lowest price and always win. I _like_ when sometimes people see us together, my 'and on 'is shoulder, and you can tell from their eyes they think we're a couple. I like ta see 'im out an' about, and when 'e talks ta the sellers it's almost as if 'e's normal. Well not exactly normal, I'd 'ate that anyway. You can tell 'e's a little ... _different_ to everyone else from 'ow 'e speaks, 'ow 'e carries 'imself. Not ta mention 'is lovely white streak in 'is 'air. But yea, almost normal in that 'e's speakin' and 'e sees other people are there, actin' like 'e _does_ exist in this world, not livin' so much in 'is 'ead...

I can see 'im up ahead, 'ead down. I wonder if 'e thinks it funny that most times 'e goes to the market i 'appen to be there as well? I often "accidentally" 'appen to turn up around the stalls 'e visits, and pull 'im round as many stalls as i can. 'E turns a corner, and a few minutes later i reach where 'e was. No, 'e wouldn't notice. Honestly, if 'e ever noticed a thing about me we'd be bloomin' married by now. 'E's lovely, just so... unobservant. Always was, even as Benjamin. Everyone could see that Judge was after 'is pretty little wife... Anyway, enough o' that.

Right... Heavens, where is 'e off to now? 'E didn't even stop at the bloody pomade stall, what's 'e upto? Hmm.. My bet's on that pair 'o shinies at the boot stall we saw a couple weeks ago. I knew 'e liked 'em, bloody man, always actin' like 'e doesn't care about a thing when 'e's sneakin' off buyin' blasted boots like that...

Oh. Passed the shoe stand. Where the bloody 'ell is 'e goin'? If 'e catches me now there'll be hell to pay, but there's no chance I'm gonna miss this. Woman's intuition, ya know, I got a feelin' things are about to get interestin'...

'E's stopped. At a flower stall of all bloomin' places. Surely that can't be where 'e wanted ta go? Who in Lord's name would _'e_ buy flowers for? Unless... Well 'e could always be takin' my advice about brightenin' up 'is shop, gettin' some daisies. Mr T ain't the kinda man to listen though. Sometimes I think it goes in one ear, out the other with 'im.

'_E_'s not lookin' at the daisies, but them colourful ones, what's the name? Ah, slipped my mind, those little ones... Surely, he don't ever talk to anyone except customers and myself, and e' sure as 'ell ain't buyin' flowers for 'is customers now 'is 'e? Bloody 'ell, Mr T's buyin' me flowers! Well there is a Lord after all!

Oh that man! I swear I never know what to think with 'im, you think 'e finds you irritatin' and the next minute 'e's off buyin' me petunias or whatever in heavens name they are! Dear, ain't 'e sweet? Maybe I should give 'im some more credit, the poor thing's obviously more observant than what I guessed. That's just it, ain't it? E's quiet, so quiet you never know what's goin' through that 'ead of 'is. I s'pose I thought 'e was a crust short of a meat pie, what with 'is ridiculous revenge plans and all, but goes to show... 'E obviously 'as a brain 'e keeps 'idden away in there.

Right, I should be leavin' now. Don't want 'im to come back and see I followed 'im. I was s'posed to sweep up this mornin', 'opefully Toby's done it, good lad that 'e is. I gotta get my best dress on and decide what ta say when 'e gives me that nice little bunch 'e's got there!

Oh but what's this? 'E's not goin' back the usual way... Walkin' somewhere that sorta seems familiar, but I can' quite remember why. Oh! That's it, we used ta come 'ere in the old days we did, 'im with his bloody Lucy and baby Johanna (well, mosta the visits were before she was born, but still) and me luggin' a great picnic basket for Albert. Yeah, that bench right there we used ta sit on, I remember that...

I'm on the other side of a memorial now cause I can't let 'im see me, but I wanna know what 'e's doin' 'ere after all this time... 'E's on the bench now, just lookin' at those flowers in 'is 'and. What in God's name's 'e doin'? What is 'e, nervous to give a woman a bunch of flowers? 'E's a grown man for god's sake...

Wait, what? 'E's sayin' somethin'... Oh bloody 'ell, you can't be serious... There's no mistakin' what I just read on that man's lips. "Lucy". Bloody, bloody Lucy! What would possess a man to buy a bunch of buggering flowers for 'is wife what's been dead fifteen years? Can't that bloody stupid idiot man ever listen, ever get it through 'is thick skull? _She's fuckin' dead!_

'E's dropped the flowers now, and 'e's gettin' up to go. My hearts poundin' and breath comin' fast and somethin's struck me now... Some sort a memory, there's somethin' about today... I'm scramblin' through my 'ead and searchin' in a vain 'ope for calendar dates... And that's when I remember. Those flowers weren't my favourites, they were lucy's. Those flowers weren't for me at all, they were for Lucy. 'Cause today it's her birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah dude, yeah. Well if you like this crap then please review, but you know, even if you don't I'll probably keep on spewing it out anyway... After another 7 months XD<strong>

**Cheers!**

**Violet-Revenge**


End file.
